Mere moments of safety
by A Step Too Far
Summary: If Rain hadn't been killed in the first movie. A femslash pairing of Rain and Danielle.
1. Mere moments of safety

Mere moments of safety.

Rain's POV-

Danielle slipped her arms around my waist and held me close. Only she knew just how badly our fight in the Hive had affected me, only she understood just how I felt every time I picked up a gun. How defenceless I now felt. But I would protect my woman at any cost.

I looked down into her young, bright face, empty of worries; as, for the moment, she felt completely safe. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled up at me, her cheeks pinkening from the fierce wind.

"Hey." She said softly, resting her head against my shoulder. "Are you okay, Rain?"

I looked into those trusting eyes for a moment then nodded. I knew I shouldn't burden her.

She smiled ruefully. "I do know you're lying. Please tell the truth." Her time in the Hive had changed the way she spoke and sometimes, when stressed, she slipped back into the polite, old fashioned way of structuring her sentences.

"Calm down." I mumbled, slipping my hand into hers.

"Then, please, tell me." She said, more sincerely now, the happiness slowly slipping from her face.

"How can you still love me?" I said in a rush, looking away from her as soon as the words left my mouth.

She laughed. "How can I not?" Then. "Why, would I not love you?"

"Because, I let my team die." I said hoarsely. "I couldn't help them, how can I protect you?"

"That isn't actually your job, honey." She said smoothly. "But you do it oh so well anyway."

"I love you; of course I protect you."

"Then, why do you no longer share my bed? Why do you sleep alone, if you claim you still love me, why remove yourself from my company so often? Why do you not look me in the eye?"

It took me a few moments to process what she had said and change it to a normal way of speaking. She would start saying thou and thee soon. "I'm ashamed." I admitted. "I feel inadequate. You don't deserve someone who's inadequate."

"Do I not get to decide that myself. For, I love you deeply, Rain, I loved you long before you took my hand."

I could remember that day, even though it was almost 18 months ago and so much had happened since. "No, you can't decide. You are blinded and you can't see me for me right now."

"So, everyone is blinded?" She said tersely. "Every one of your friends has this sudden blindness. They all fret for you, Rain. All of them."

I looked long and hard at the teen that stood in front of me, her hand resting lazily on her automatic Glock handgun. Standard state issue for American police forces. She had several; she had stolen them while we were running. "I stole some tablets from the Hive. I know they work. They make you forget the biggest thing in your life. You should take two, and forget about us."

A saw a tear well in her eye but she brushed it away. "You know you once said that we were a match made in Heaven. We weren't. I was your match made in the Hive. You would do well to remember that" And with that she walked away.


	2. Asking Alex

Alex looked at me for several moments before nodding. "I'll tell you. Danielle will hate me for this, and you mustn't think it changes how much she loves you.

I nodded and sat next to him on the sofa, my gun in my lap.

"The Hive had many, many projects and this one stemmed from something a wealthy client asked them to do. Fashion a perfect person. Now, you must understand what is perfect to one is not to another, so this took some work, but, as with everything the Hive does, they succeeded. And project Perfection started." He took a deep breath. "I am one of the results. I am human, am I not?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Good, you must understand, I am human in every way, every thought and every feeling is totally my own. Project Perfection was not about creating a slave."

"Oh-kay."

"Project Perfection's aim was to create perfect people, for others. To create an ideal friends, lover, mother, father, wife, husband... whatever. They were all unique and perfect for certain people. Obviously, the Hive wanted to make sure that we worked, so they made people perfect for some of their staff. You were on that list. Before you were 7 years old the Umbrella corp. knew you would join them, they knew exactly what you would be like. So they programmed you your ideal person. Danielle."

"I...I still don't... understand."

Alex sighed. "The Umbrella corp. created the sperm and the egg and from the moment Danielle was just an Embryo they programmed her to be perfect for you. From her hair, skin, eye colour, her height and body build to her humour and intelligence and interests."

"So, she is a slave, she doesn't really love me?"

He shook his head in amusement. "She was programmed to be perfect for you, so you would love her; she wasn't programmed to love you. There was no need, she would fall for you so hard she'd die for you moment she actually met you. But, there is no-one in this Universe who is a better or more compatible match for you than Danielle. Danielle and I are success stories. There were a few failures. They weren't perfect and they didn't love the person, so they were destroyed."

"Killed for not loving someone?" I asked in horror.

"No, by not loving them it showed something had gone wrong, they were mentally unstable when tested and prone to get severe brain damage and pass on faulty genes. They were failures of human beings."

"Does Danielle choose to love me?"

Alex shook his head. "You don't choose who you fall in love with, it just happens. And she may act like she's not fussed, but by god would she do anything for you. You could ask her to do anything and she would, just to prove how much she loves you. She may not say 'I love you' very much, I don't myself, but if my Kylie asked me to do anything I'd do it without a moment's hesitation. I love her more than I love my life."

"I think... I think I need to apologise."

He nodded. "And fuck her." He grinned. "Seriously the sexual tension in you two, it's almost painful!"

I blushed. He was right.


	3. But sex isn't love

I knocked on Danielle's bedroom door and waited.

Her soft voice greeted my ears. "Come in."

I slowly opened the door and walked into her room. It was obsessively neat. Everything was stacked in size order and it was clean beyond reason. I stopped in the middle of her room, letting the door click shut behind me, I locked it and placed the key on the hook next to the doorknob.

"I need to talk to you." I said softly, studying her face.

"Okay." She said, scooting backwards on her bed slightly, tucking her knees under her chin and placing her books on the bedside cabinet.

"Alex told me about Project Perfection." I said softly.

I couldn't anticipate her reaction. It was one of utter horror. She stared open mouthed at me and shook her head. "And you listened! You had no right! That's my private business! You aren't allowed to know that, Rain." She said angrily, straightening up, her shoulders tensing. "You... you..." She stopped, shaking her head. "You weren't supposed to find out from Alex."

"You told me you were a match made in the Hive. What was I meant to do?"

"Ask me!" She said jumping off the bed and to her feet. "You were supposed to ask me! Not him! He... he had no right to tell you my private business!"

"Do you think it changes the way I feel about you?" I asked softly.

She looked at me, her eyes flashing. "YES!" she yelled. "It would bloody well change my opinion of me!"

"Why?" I said, moving closer but she stepped back out of range.

"Because love is meant to be an accident, you're meant to hunt for your perfect person. Not have them created!" She sobbed, no tears falling, but her voice kept cracking.

"Do you not love me, then?" I asked quietly.

She just stared at me I horror. "Rain, I fucking love you so much, it kills me. The thought of you being unhappy shreds me the thought of you dying causes me actual pain. How can you ask that?"

"You never tell me you love me." I pointed out.

"No, I don't. Because I show you! I show you I love you Rain!"

"How?"

She shook her head and turned, punching the wall as she did. "ARGH!" She screamed. "When I sleep with you, Rain! I show you I love you then! Sex might be just a game for most people. But when I'm with you like that, I'm doing it because I love you so fucking much."

"You say it's just a game." I whispered.

"Because it's fun to tease you, I love it when you follow me, when you chase me just so you can kiss me. When you beg me to touch you again. I love it when you carry me into our room and you almost rip my clothes because you try to take them off too quickly, when you moan my name. I love it when you hold me. It makes me feel so loved, Rain."

"Sex isn't love, Danielle."

She looked at me, tears in her eyes and nodded. "Yes, sex is love." Her voice snapped. "Sex is the act of physical love. It isn't just something to make you feel good! It is pure and unrefined, unapologetic love."

"Say it." I said firmly. "Say it out loud so I can hear it."

She looked me in the eyes. "I love more than I love anything in this Universe, Rain and I'm a fool for it, too." And with that she walked to the door, took the key from its hook, unlocked the door and left me standing in her room to dwell on what had been said.


End file.
